Strength of Naruto Uzumaki
by senjunamikazebalajee
Summary: The third hokage had asked naruto to hide his true power and personality but now the third has told naruto to show his strength in the chunin exam finals. strong badass naruto,Sarcastic and still having dept naruto, kekkei genkai.
1. Chapter 1: the truth

**Chapter 1**

Demon Talk – **kit summon**

**Damm the world...**

**...**

**S**tanding in his office and looking outside his window, he watched his village upon which he was proud at as well as much ashamed he can be.

The man watching the village was none other than Hiruzen Sarutobi the third hokage ,the professor , the god of shinobi . A man who has seen the 1st, 2nd and the 3rd shinobi war and had survived and lived through them. His village watching was interrupted by the sound of opening of his office door and the sound of someone saying "hey, how are u old man?"

The old hokage turned around to see a blonde boy with a huge smile a smile which could instantly lighten up anyone's mood.

The old hokage turned and said I am ok Naruto – Kun and how might u be?

Then Naruto replied in the serious tone I need to talked to u about something serious .Can u tell your anbu to go out of this room?

Ok Naruto Kun, the old hokage replied.

He turned around and flicked his wrist signalling for the anbu to go out of the room.

Now standing alone in the office were Naruto and Sarutobi.

Naruto moved forward and slammed his hand on the hokage's desk and asked "how long more jiji i have to keep this facade of blond mouthed smiling idiot and keep wearing this horrible orange jump suit?"

The old hokage smiled and said "In the chunin exams u can drop your facade my boy".

A smile crept across the boy's face and Sarutobi knowing Naruto show much knew this was not the usual fake smile of his it was the boy's real genuine smile.

Then Sarutobi continued and said hey Naruto go to Konoha's hot springs u there u will meet someone u wanted to meet.

Ok jiji Naruto replied and jumped out of the window.

**Time skip – to the hot springs**

When Naruto reached the hot springs he found a white spiky haired old man watching through the hole of women's bath and giggling perversely.

Naruto at once knew who it was and anger starting to surface inside him but he decided to control his anger. Then a grin spread across his he went inside the hot spring told the women via letter that they were being watched and to the horror of the white haired there were anbu captain Yugao Uzuki, Konoha snake mistress Anko Mitrashi and Konoha's ice queen Yuhi Kurenai.

When the women read the letter there anger roused to leaps and bounds. They secretly came out and started beating the old haired man.

When the beating was the over the white haired man heard a cold tone saying "How are u feeling my dear god father?" then he realised he was god father to only one person and that was his prized pupil son. He got up to see a young blonde boy looking at him with cold eyes.

Jiraya got up and asked that how did he know about his family?

They reply he got was

Its not fair don't ur god will get a hug for meeting after all this time Naruto said

I-I Jiraya started stuttering.

Then Naruto said save your apologizes for someone who care about them Jiraya.I am only here for signing the toad summoning contract for it was what Dad wanted me to do.

The Jiraya hastily opened the scrolled on his back and told Naruto to use his blood to sign at the give place.

Naruto did it and used body flicker technique to get away from the place.

Jiraya was left standing there alone a lot of questions running through his mind which he wanted to ask with his sensei.

**Time skip – one month (day of the chunin exam finals) **

The whole stadium was filled with chunins, Jounins, civilians, clan heads and civilians and in Kage booth was sitting the old Hokage and the Kazekage. In walked the contestants there were 2 people missing there 1st was Konoha's Prince Uchia Sasuke and second was the sound contestant.

_In the stands_

_Ino and Sakura_ were thinking where there was Sasuke Kun.

The civilian council were thinking the same thing.

On the grounds

As soon as Genema came forward to announce the name of contests a hawk masked anbu appeared beside him. Told something in his hears he nodded and looked towards the Kage booth.

Kage booth

The old hokage stood and started addressing the people in the stands

Welcome to finals of chunin exams. Now joining with me here is the Kazekage. The contestants who are participating are from suna Temari, Kankuro and Gaara of the desert. Now from Konoha are Nara Shikamaru, Shino aburume, Neji hyuuga, Uchia Sasuke.

He heard a loud cheer was heard from the crowed.

Then with smirk announced the last name

And Senju Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto.

What followed was a complete silence the crowed starting roaring and shouting

They were yelling the demon cannot be related to the fourth or the great Senju clans.  
these words were heard from everyone in the civilian council From jounins and chunins.

Then stadium was flooded with killing intent so strong that even the jounins and the anbu's were sweating.

Then they heard the voice of Naruto asking

Yo jiji am I allowed to drop this genjutsu.

Yes Naruto kun u are the hokage replied

Genjutsu release Kai

And standing in front of them was blonde spiky haired whose height was about 5'7 inches with ripped muscles wearing a sleeveless lose shirt with a cargo pant and combat boots underneath the shirt he wore a mesh shirt a leather arm guard and finger lace gloves and gone with were the whisker marks his blonde hair contained red streaks.

In the stands

Every girl was suffering from a nose bleed and thinking in their mind that kami himself has kept foot on the earth.

The thoughts in the mind of certain kunochis were

Tsume was thinking alpha alpha.

The same thought was in the mind of her daughter Hana.

Hinata had fainted.

Anko was thinking how to ravish the guy.

Kurenai was have hard time controlling her own perveted thoughts about the boy.

And the only one who was little unaffected was Temari.

And all the men and Ninja realised that the boy standing in front of them looked like an exact replica of their beloved yondiame. The finally realised the boy was in front of them was son of yondiame.

Then a utter silence flooded the entire stadium.

To be continued...

...

Will update very tomorrow for sure...


	2. Chapter 2: the breaking of fate

**Chapter 2 – The breaking of fate**

**Kuruma – Kit**

**Summon –Boss**

**...**

Silence prevailed in the stadium as realization dawned upon them.

In the Kage booth

The third gave a signal to Genma to start the matches.

In the ground

Taking his cue Genma stepped forward. He said "it's time to begin the tournament. So all the participants with the exception of Senju Naruto and Neji Hyuuga. All the contestants

Immediately left the grounds.

Among the audience

"So since Naruto is the Senju heir, it means he own half of the leaf village?" Ino asked

"Yupp, you are right in that part his clan has a mandatory half claim in all the business down by leaf village for his clan was the founding clan of Konoha" replied Anko.

So Naruto is richer than Sasuke? Ino asked

Girl you have no idea how rich Naruto really. He is richer than the fire daimyo himself. Anko said.

Huh. How could anyone be richer than the daimyo? Sakura chimed.

Did you not guys hear Naruto's full name. He is not only the last Senju but also the last Uzumaki of royal blood making him the prince of whirlpool country. Asuma replied.

I want to ask another question. Sakura said

Shut up pinkey & watch the match. Anko said in an irritated tone.

On the grounds

Even if you are the Senju heir, it doesn't mean u could beat a prodigy like me. You were the dead last of your class a failure. Neji mocked Naruto

Yea, yea. Stop u bantering come on let's just start the fight. Naruto stated in an irritated tone

Neji rushed to hit Naruto but Naruto dodged it. Then Neji started again with multiple strikes they all were easily dodged by Naruto.

Neji was getting frustrated so he backed up.

Your chance is over. Now my turn. Naruto said

Neji channelled chakra in his eyes switching on his byakugan. But still Naruto was able to hit Neji and then what happened shocked Hiashi and her daughter Hanabi and everyone else in the crowd that Naruto's every hit was connecting Neji. Neji wasn't even able to defend or dodge against them.

Asuma seeing as you know about the boy so much can you tell me how is Naruto being able to land his every hit and what kind of taijutsu stance is the boy using I have never ever even heard about this kind of taijutsu. Kurenai asked Asuma.

Naruto is able to land every hit on Neji because he has a unique way of fighting. Asuma said

Huun! Kurenai exclaimed.

Naruto fights like someone plays shogi or a sharingan user fights meaning in like shogi he plans his every move and his planning is so perfect that he is able to predict where his opponent next hit will land or where will his opponent move to dodge his attack. About taijutsu it is Naruto's own style he calls it zero style. Asuma explained with a hint of pride in his voice.

My god he is genius to able to fight like that and to create his own taijutsu style at this young age. Kurenai said.

In the grounds

How are you able to hit me Neji asked?

It's very simple u dumbass you might have all seeing eyes but even it can't help when your opponent is much faster than you can it. Naruto said.

I think I might have to use that against him thought Neji.

**Eight Palms Revolving Heaven Trigrams**. Neji said

A huge dome of chakra explodes sending Naruto flying away.

Hey now that's new Naruto said

In the stands

Hanabi asked her father isn't that kaiten.

Yes Hanabi it surely is. Such talent being wasted in Branch house. Hiashi expressed in a sad tone.

Naruto you might be strong but even you can't through Neji's ultimate defense Tenten said.

In the grounds

Neji u just made the match very interesting Naruto said.

Hey you with white eyes in crowd you must be the hyuuga Clan head Naruto asked pointing towards Hiashi.

Watch this carefully. I am goona break your eternal defense you hyuuga's are so proud of Naruto stated.

In the crowed

Could the boy do it Kurenai Asked?

If Naruto says it then he can defiantly do it Anko stated

Yupp, Lets watch the Hyuuga defense crumble Asuma said in lazy tone.

Father can the boy do it Hanabi asked her father

Let's see what he can do, Hanabi Hiashi replied

In the ground

Naruto changed his stance. His hands were made like blades as a faint glimmer of chakra surrounded them.

In the crowed

Asuma do think what I think it is Anko asked Asuma

Yes Anko it was I think its Asuma said

Kurenai asked what the hell it is you guys are talking about

Nai Chan Naruto doesn't have only one taijutsu style he has 5 Tai jutsu styles Anko said

Huun! Kurenai exclaimed

You see Kurenai Naruto has affinity towards four elements and they are wind, water, lightning & earth. The boy created his other four Taijutsu relating to them Asuma said.

What the hell are u saying Asuma the boy not only has four affinities but also created tai jutsu relating to them Kurenai stated in shock.

Yupp the boy modeled them in them just like hyuuga's gentle fist. But unlike hyuuga who send normal chakra through their hands. He sends elemental chakra through his hands. Thus creating his Tai jutsu style his each Tai jutsu has a different stance this is

**Wind style stance**.

Asuma explained

In the ground

Naruto picked up a kunai through it in hyuuga's blind spot.

Neji knowing he could not stop used his kaiten.

As he was about complete his kaiten it was torn apart and a knee was smashed in his gut.

How did u do it? Neji asked

Oh its very simple kaiten is directional spin you unleash huge amount of chakra and then spin in either left or right direction. So what I did was that an encased my hand in wind chakra and as you spins from right to left I came from left to right and my wind chakra cut through your defense easy and simple Naruto explained

In the crowed

He broke through I can't believe it Tenten thought

Just like his Father a genius in every way Hiashi thought

Hanabi was shocked beyond her belief.

He did it. He actually did it. Kurenai said

Yupp that's my Naru Kun for you Anko stated in proud tone.

My god this how strong Naruto is Ino said.

The Baka can do it then my Sasuke can defiantly can do it. Sakura said

In the ground

Neji smirked and said Naruto it's over because now you are in my field of divination.

Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms Neji shouted Naruto changed his stance and blocked them but was only able to break the initial strike and after that Neji hit him with each all his 64 strikes. As declared by fate I won Neji stated Naruto stood up and started flexing his muscles. How can you stand up much less move and flex your muscles? Neji asked It's also very simple you fool. Before you started striking I changed my stance to my Water Style stance When you landed your first strike I matched them and used my water style: hand flow technique upon you which flooded your hand with water and after that Ur blood flow inside your body was disrupted so your strikes were without chakra and without strength look at your hands now Neji Naruto explained When Neji looked at his hands he found that blood was pouring from his pores in his hands. Now to end this Water style: Whirling ball He hit Neji dead on and Neji was thrown away. Neji found that blood was profusely coming from his mouth eyes and noses. Genma was about to call the match. When Naruto said wait a second I still need to prove a point. Wood style: bark binding He trapped Neji in wooden vines by grabbing his hand and legs. In the crowed What the hell the boy has wood release bloodline limit Kurenai said in shock. Yupp both Anko and Asuma said Everyone one in crowed was watching with gaping mouth. Gaara was excited beyond belief he said Senju you will defiantly prove my existence. Temari said so this the famous wood release Shino was well Shino. Shikamaru said this makes Naruto more troublesome than ever Chouji dropped his chips bag. Sakura said what is the whole commotion it is not like that baka's wood release would stand against my sasuke's sharingan. Are you out of your mind Sakura Ino said This was the bloodline possessed by the Shodai hokage. It is said the all the clan houses were build by him and the forest surrounding Konoha was created by him using this same blood line. Ino stated In the Kage booth Orochimaru was seething that he has to get the boy. Orochimaru said to the Hokage so the Senju clan's famous wood release return back to back to Konoha. So it has the third hokage stated In the ground Naruto unsealed a blade from his arm. The blade was red and pale white in color. This Neji is the legendry blade should be honored that you are going to die by it. For the first time in his life Neji feared. He closed his eyes and waited in fear for the blade to tear through his flash. But nothing happened. He opened his eyes to find the blade an inch away from his throat. Then Naruto said Neji you said Hinata to be weak but she is not because when you ran to kill her there was no fear in her eyes. It was pity for you. Neji don't let hate consume rise above to let it go you will feel better Naruto turned towards toward the Procter to call the match The Procter came forward and said Winner of the Match Naruto uzumaki Namikaze Senju. Naruto looked up and smirked. And the crowd goes wild in exclamation of the match. To be continued... Next chapter will be invasion and full of surprises Peace out...


	3. Chapter 3:The revival of flash

**Chapter 3 – The revival of the flash**

**Kit – Kuruma**

**Summon – boss**

**...**

After the finishing of Naruto's and Neji's match, in which Naruto won. After the match every ninja present there was talking about how powerful Naruto and how he was like currently the most important person in Konoha.

In the competitors box

"So how long have been you hiding this power of yours Naruto" Asked Shikamaru

"Don't be hypocrite Shikamaru you hid your high level of intellect behind this lazy attitude of yours" Said Naruto.

Then Gaara stepped forward

"You are going to fulfil mother's thirst" Said Gaara

"Dude you need to stop calling Shukaku your mother he is a male but if he is a transsexual it can work" Said Naruto

"Joke all you want you are going to definitely prove my existence Senju" Said Gaara

"Okay dude but after that can you hook me up with your sister" Asked Naruto

Temari who was standing behind Gaara and raised her eyebrow

"I am right here you could have just a sked me" Said Temari

"Okay so would please to go out with me" Asked Naruto

"I would think about it" Said Temari

"Okay. I am cool with it." Said Naruto

Then the voice of Procter rung in the crowd

"Shino Aburume And Kankuro of Desert would come down" said Genma

"If i would fight this guy now i would have to use crows special techniques. I want to keep them a secret" Thought Kankuro.

"Procter. I would like to forfeit" announced Kankuro

"Seems like you are brother is just a pansy as he looks like" Said Naruto

"Hey. You." Yelled Naruto

"Not me I don't swing that way maybe you should ask my teammate he defiantly swings that way" Said Naruto

Making Temari snicker

Far away Sasuke sneezed "Seems like someone is talking about me" Thought Sasuke

"You know you look cute when you snicker" Said Naruto

Making Temari blush

"Would Shikamaru Nara & Temari of the desert come down" Announced Genma

"Why do I have to fight a girl again" said Shikamaru and started making his way down on the field but his path was blocked Naruto.

"If you hurt her in anyway Shikamaru. I will fucking kill you very very very painfully" Said Naruto.

Making Shikamaru pale

"Ok Naruto" said Shikamaru

(The fight went pretty much the same way it went during the real Naruto)

The next match is Sasuke Uchia vs. Gaara of the desert

Gaara sand body flickered himself on the ground

There was still no sign of Sasuke, everyone in the crowed was waiting for this match.

Inside the Kage booth

An anbu wearing Cat mask appeared and Said "There is no sign of Uchiha Sasuke and Kakashi Hatake."

"So let us declare this match a walkover." Said the old god of Shinobi.

"Hokage Sama if u may please wait for 10 more minutes i was very eager to see the match between my son and the last Uchiha" Said the Kazekage.

"As you wish Kazekage dono" Said the Hokage.

(Time skip 10 minutes)

"As a result of not showing up" Genma was cut off by the sudden appearance of Sasuke and Kakashi.

"Are we late" asked Kakashi

"No, you are just in time" said Genma

"Now we begin the match" announced Genma

In the stands

"Where the hells were you Kakashi?" Asked Asuma

"I was lost on the road of life" replied Kakashi.

On the ground

Gaara send his sand towards Sasuke and Sasuke was able to dodge the sand by using his sharingan and then going through hand seals Sasuke yelled "**Fire style : Great fireball technique**.

But the sand like always it came to the defence of Gaara. Then all of a sudden Sasuke's speed increase and then started the brutal tearing up of the sand defence of Gaara much like what Lee did in the preliminaries.

Inside the stand

"So you taught him in my and Lee's fighting style by using weights to increase his weight. But I don't think that would be enough" Said Gai

"Oh I know so I taught him something extra" Said the copy ninja

On the ground

Sasuke relentless beating made Gaara infuriated Gaara called upon his Jutsu **Sand release: sand sphere armour technique.**

Then he called upon his other technique **Sand release: hidden eye technique.**

Gaara was surrounded by a sphere of sand and an eye materialised to see what was happening outside the sphere.

"What the hell is this technique? I think I might have to use that technique that Kakashi taught him." Thought Sasuke

Then Sasuke ran up to Arena and started doing hand seals and called upon his jutsu **Lightening release: thousand birds(Chidori).**

And then using his speed Sasuke ran towards Gaara with the **Chidori** in his hand sand spikes moved towards Sasuke but his Sharingan helped him dodge the sand spikes and he rammed the **Chidori**.

Inside the sphere of his sand

"My blood, my blood" yelled Gaara

And then in a instant a genjutsu was casted upon the whole of arena.

Naruto and all the jounins and Sakura and Shikamaru dispelled it instantly.

On the arena floor Gaara was ushered away by his siblings Temari and Kankuro.

Baki charged towards Sasuke but his charge was stopped by Genma.

"Sasuke this is an invasion going and do your duty stop Gaara." Ordered Genma

And Sasuke wanting to prove himself ran in the direction of Gaara.

"Naruto, Sakura go wake up Shikamaru and help Sasuke" ordered Kakashi

**Summoning technique** and a smoke surrounded the region and there in front of them standing was a small dog wearing a jacket.

"This is Pakkun he will help you guys track Sasuke down. Now go" yelled Kakashi

They all three rushed towards the direction of Sauske. On there way they saw enemy shinobi fighting Konoha Ninjas. While following both Shikamaru and Naruto said "  
we are being followed"

"So what are we gonna do" asked Sakura

"We kill them" said Naruto

"Naruto there are almost 12 ninjas" said Shikamaru

No sooner had he said that they were surrounded by 12 ninjas a ninja lunged towards one of them lunged towards but his head was slashed out before he reached Sakura by Naruto and then using a single hand seal all of the Ninja were bounded by wooden tentacles sprouting from the ground by the courtesy of Naruto the Naruto said **Wood Style: Flourishing tree burial** and all the ninja's were crushed under the trees.

Sakura just vomited at this sight and Shikamaru was just contemplating how strong Naruto was.

To get a better view of what was happening Naruto used one of his trees to get to the top of forest and what Naruto saw made Naruto's blood run cold all of Konoha was burning and he had to save them. Naruto Jumped down to talk to them.

"Sakura, Shikamaru go and help Sasuke. I have to go and help Konoha and take this throwing them 3 pronged Kunai Channel your chakra when you need my help and I will be there and then Naruto just vanished with a yellow flash in front of them.

"What the hell was that?" Said Sakura

"It seems like the yellow flash of Konoha is revived now." Said a smirking Shikamaru

**...**

**Peace out next Chapter would be **

**The power of the Senju of forest.**


End file.
